This project will design and implement additions for a multi-disciplinary education program which addresses three major components of dental care in oral/head and neck cancer. These are: 1) specific preventive measures, 2) health promotion, and 3) knowledge and ability to provide speedy diagnosis, treatment and follow-up. The program consists of educational activities for dental health professionals and consumers. The education activities for dental health professionals will provide sources of training, coordination and an information exchange for Oklahoma dental students, dental hygiene students and dental practitioners. The consumer education program will provide information on oral cancer and instruction on self-examination to persons identified as regular dental patients and to the public sector who may or may not seek regular dental care.